Sunshine
by HKHill
Summary: I met Antonio a few years ago in high school. I knew that if love at first sight was real, this had to be it. I never onfessed my feelings to him. But as luck would have it. It was not my last chance. ((Rated T for 90% of what comes out of Romas mouth))


Chapter 1

Let me tell you a story. A story of how one person can change everything in one's life. My story. You might think it's silly of m to say such a thing. One person couldn't possibly mean that much. Could they? No you might say. Well. In that case I must tell you you're wrong.

It's weird. One does not simply just sit down and come up with how to begin such a story. How to take it from the beginning. Because where did it all really begin?

Well. If I'm going to tell you my story, I might as well start here:

I was rather young at the time and had just started high school. Although I knew some of the students from before there were a lot of new faces in the hallway. I've never been the social kind so most of the time I tried to keep a low profile. I'd spend most of my time alone. Sometimes I would be with my brother, as long as the stupid potato bastard wasn't there. To put it this way: I knew my brother had a crush on him. And I did NOT approve.

Oh. My name is Lovino by the way. Lovino Vargas. But everyone calls me either Lovi or Roma. I don't like it. Not one bit. It's like they didn't bother to remember my entire name. Not that I would expect them to. I mean, let's be honest. They're all idiots. But that's beside the point.

One day when I was standing in the hall talking to my brother, I say talking even though I was silent for most of the time, Gilbert walked up to us. Gilbert is the potato bastard's big brother so, as you might be able to tell, I didn't like him. But he seemed to get along pretty well with Feli.

"Hey Roma!" He called out. I rolled my eyes at him before answering. "What the fuck do you want? You stupid fucking potato." The albino grinned like he had the biggest surprise in the world behind his back. "kesesesese." He chuckled. "I just wanted to introduce you to my friend Toni."

"Huh?" I tiled my head a little only to see a tall boy standing behind him. He was rather tall with brown messy hair and green eyes. I wouldn't be lying if I said he was handsome. As I continued to stare at him, he smiled at me. "Hola. My name is Antonio, but you can call me Toni."

There was a long pause. I tried to open my mouth, but not a sound was heard. My heart was pounding and my cheeks burning. Finally the silence was broken by my brother. "Ciao. My name is Feliciano and this is my brother." He turned his head towards me and waited for me to introduce myself. Unable to speak, I just stared at him. Gilbert chuckled. "What's wrong? Is Toni TOO awesome for you to handle?"

His insult made me return to my senses as I snapped at him. "Shut the hell up you stupid fucking bastard. You don't know what you're talking about" I then returned to Antonio who seemed surprised at my language. I felt my cheeks getting warm again. "Ciao…" I mumbled. "I'm Lovino…"

Antonio became a good friend of me and my brother, yet is seemed like everyone knew him from before except us. He made friends everywhere and where ever we went someone would always say "Hi Antonio" or "Toni! Long time no see!" I couldn't say I was clueless to why it was like that. All in all, Toni was a very likeable person.

But it didn't matter how many friends he had or how often we hanged out together. Toni and I, we had something special.

Maybe it was because we both like growing (and eating) tomatoes. Or maybe it was something else. Who knows? To me it didn't matter.

A few years later high school ended and Antonio and I went our separate ways. I never got to tell him how I felt, but maybe it was better that way. I'd rather keep him as a friend then lose him forever.

However, just after I finished my studies I learnt that fate was quite the trickster. Because one afternoon while I was working in my garden, we met again.

**Thank you for reading. I'll post the second chapter soon. Im really sorry about it being so short, but please dont hate me. This is my first fanfiction ever. I'd be very thankful if you'd take the time to tell me what you liked and what I need to work on. Thanks again. **

**-HKhill.**


End file.
